Minto's night with Kishuu kun!
by Ms. Envy
Summary: Minto unwisely decides to have a party at her mansion, and ends up playing a truth or dare game that will end up with her... sleeping with Kish? Read and review pleasies nya! Kishuu x Minto CHAPTER SIX IS FINALLY UP!
1. The omnious game of truth or dare nya!

Candi: I'm going to try my hand at a higher hated story… nyu… blushes I am such a chicken. Any-nyu, I'll try to update every day, but since I have final exams and stuff coming up…

Keiichiro: Maybe you can ask Retasu for help!

Candi: I don't own TMM!

* * *

_ I cannot. Believe. It. I CANNOT BELIEVE THEM! How could they have done this to me! Their own friend! And him…_

Aizawa Minto lay on her queen-sized bed, under her azure-blue comforter. But she wouldn't need it for long, for she had _someone_ as company…

"Hey birdie, stop hogging all of the covers!" Whined a voice from the end of Minto's bed.

"Shut the hell up!" Minto hissed, trying to grab the whole comforter in a vain effort to annoy the alien sleeping at the end of her bed. Yes… Kish was sleeping with Minto.

_ I swear to freaking God I will maul Ichigo. She is doomed when I wake up in the morning. It's all because of that STUPID truth or dare game… Why meeeee?_

**Flashback to the truth or dare game**

"Nyaaa…" Ichigo yawned. "Minto, I'm bored. Let's play a game!"

The Mews and their managers were having a party, to celebrate the beginning of summer. So Minto had kindly invited them (more like ordered them XD) to her mansion. They had all decided to sleep over, and the boys could sleep in Minto's huge living room. But that all changed when _somebody_ decided to crash the party…

"Retasu, can you be a dear and go into the kitchen for some popcorn?" Minto asked the green-haired girl. The shy girl nodded, and went quickly into the kitchen to get the popcorn, so that they could start the game. The remaining Mew Mews talked to each other.

"So how are you and Masaya coming along these days?" Zakuro asked Ichigo.

"Masaya and I are going steady!" Ichigo said proudly.

"I knew it na no da!" Purin squealed, jumping on Minto's glass table and doing an excited flip. "We're gonna have to buy Ichigo a wedding dress (Ryou can do that since he's loaded…) and we're going to watch Ichigo-onee-sama have little kiddies with Masaya!"

"Um… no Purin… I don't think anybody normal wants to…" Keiichiro said gently to Purin.

"? Why not na no da? Purin's gonna get married with Tar-Tar and have a _ton _of kids, like Purin's sisters and brothers!" Purin squealed in delight, balancing a candy dish on her head.

"Wow, even out of the café, these girls scare me…" Ryou muttered.

"Aw poo Ryou! Don't get your boxers in a knot!" Purin squealed.

"Isn't it 'don't get your panties in a bunch'?" Keiichiro said unhelpfully.

Everyone went silent, and stared at Keiichiro. Keiichiro stared cheerfully back at them.

"Sake anyone?" Keiichiro said, whipping out a bottle of sake from nowhere.

"Um… Keiichiro? You're drunk. That's not good." Minto said slowly.

"Let's PARTY! PASS THE SAKE NA NO DA!" Purin wooted.

"No Purin! You are too young to have sake." Ichigo stole the bottle from Keiichiro, and Purin, and hid it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! HELP ME!" a voice squealed from the kitchen. Nobody moved.

"Isn't that Retasu's vo—"Minto was cut off.

"RAPE! RAPE!" Retasu's voice squealed. Everybody scrambled off of Minto's sofa (with the exception of the drunk Keiichiro, and Purin.

"S'funny how they all run to help when they hear the word rape!" Keiichiro hiccupped drunkenly at Purin. (Inside joke with Ko-chan… XD)

"It's okay Keiichiro, Purin. It was only the aliens. They wanna come and party too!" Minto explained to them.

"HEY TAR-TAR! We were just about to play truth or dare na no da!" Purin glomped her red-headed 'boyfriend'.

"Truth or dare?" Kish's face was questioning. "Whatever… If kitten's playing it, I'll play!"

"Lay one hand on her, and I'll castrate you Kish!" Minto warned. All of the guys in the vicinity winced. Even Keiichiro.

"If she says she'll do it, she'll do it…" Ryou whispered in Kish's ear. But Kish (being just dumb for a night) decides to try poor Mint.

"Then I guess you won't mind being my kitten for the night?" Kish smirked.

"Actually, yes. I do mind. Now I would like to play the game thank you very much." Minto sniffed, her dignity showing plainly.

"Ouch! Burned na no da!" Purin giggled.

"Burned?" Tart looked at Purin questioningly. Purin shrugged.

"Some weird saying they say in America."

"Can we start the game?" Zakuro said irritably.

"Of course. Since I thought of it, I'll start." Ichigo smiled. "Everyone, in a circle nya… Ryou? Truth or dare?"  
"I've got nothing to hide, so truth!" Ryou shrugged.

"Are you gay with Keiichiro?" Ichigo asked. The other Mews nodded.

"We've been wanting to know for a while na no da!" Purin added happily from her perch on Tart's shoulders. Ryou glared at Ichigo and Kish and Tart who were snickering.

"No, I am not homosexual in any way, shape or form. (No offense to those who are homosexuals . ;;)" Ryou snorted. "My turn."

Ryou peered around at the group.

"Kish, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why are you so freaking obsessed over that ugly cat girl?" Ryou smirked, watching as Ichigo slowly began to seethe, and Retasu had to hold her back from mauling Ryou.

**Stop Flashback**

Minto chuckled softly. 'Ryou is such an _idiot_, asking Kish that question. And in front of Ichigo.'

"Is something funny?" asked a low voice by Minto's lower belly.

"KISH!" Minto hissed in surprise, hurling the covers off of her to reveal Kish laying near Minto's stomach. "Get the _hell _away from my stomach you pervert!" Minto gasped. Kish merely smirked, then got up slowly.

"Oh but birdie… you didn't seem to mind when we were in that closet!"

Mint could feel herself blushing, even in the soft moonlight that reflected off of her bed.

"Or maybe your memory needs to be refreshed…" Kish said, leisurely descending his hand to the hem of Minto's nightgown.

"…_Stop_ it Kish!" Minto rolled away, her face aflame. "W-We were on a dare!"

"Hmmm? A dare?" Kish raised a slender eyebrow at Minto, making her fair skin go an even deeper shade of red.

"Yes. That's right! A dare!" Minto said, slowly regaining confidence. "It's not my fault Ichigo dared us to do this!"

"You weren't saying that in the closet." Kish pouted, but then grinned. "Actually, we weren't sayingmuch of_ anything_ in the closet."

"Of course! Because your lips were so god dammed attached to mine, I couldn't talk!" Minto hissed again, and then realized what she said and covered her mouth with both hands.

"So you admit we did make out!" Kish said, delightedly moving next to Minto and wrapping his hands around her waist. She shrugged him off, turning her back to him and blushing.

"I-it wasn't m-making out! It was a kiss!" Minto declared shakily.

"… so you don't mind kissing me? Because the dare that I remember was to only go in the closet. They never said we had to do anything," Kish pointed out.

Minto blushed even deeper as she chewed her lip thoughtfully. She still wouldn't turn to face Kish, yet she had an odd feeling she was right. _Ichigo never did say that we had to make out… she just said to go in the closet! So why did I kiss Kish?_

**Flashback again!**

"Well, I like Ichigo because she has the sluttiest Mew outfit. And she's hot!" Kish grinned perversely.

"Oh that is sick!" Ichigo moaned. She turned to Minto. "Is my Mew outfit really that slutty?" she whispered.

"Not as slutty as Retasu's… she has to wear a swimsuit for crying out loud!" Minto whispered back.

"You've got a point."

"My turn!" Kish smiled evilly. "Hey Ichigoooo…" Minto glared at him and he gulped.

"Oh… well then. Pai, truth or dare?"

"This is stupid…" Pai sighed. "Oh well… dare I guess."

"Muwhahaahahhahhaha!" Kish laughed evilly at no one in particular. Tart shivered.

"His laugh is giving me the creeps…" he muttered.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Candi: And that ish da end of chappie uno nya! pokes Kish

Kish: Minto is actually quite cute… why did I ever think that Ichigo was sexy?

Candi: (shrugs) I don't judge girls…

Kish: Review you fools! Or else I'll order Candi to come to your school and get you!

Candi: (goes to your school) Alright Kish, create pandemonium!

Kish: (creates pandemonium)

Chas: (watching the crowd panic and takes out officer hat and whistle): Alright people, panic in this direction!


	2. The way it happened! What? Kish is

Candi: HOLA NYA EVERYBODY! I got reviews! (Squeals) I think this or the next chapter ish gonna be a lemon, so I'm gonna move this to a higher rating.

Kish: (shudders) she's soda-high and scary…

Candi: (climbs up on a ladder) you can't reach meeee! Squeeeeee!

Kish: Get down from there. You'll hurt it!

Candi: (innocently swings down) Hurt what? You mean you do like meeee?

Kish: (mutters) No… I'm worried about the ladder…

Candi: (joyfully) read on faithful viewers! Nyu! I don't own TMM!

* * *

Minto lay in her bed, as far away from Kish as she could be. This, unfortunately for her, wasn't very far… Kish had decided to stay as close to Mint as possible, abandoning his other post at the opposite end of the bed and making himself comfortable on a pillow beside Mint. Which was too close in her opinion.

_Why, why, WHY did I kiss him? _Minto thought, screwing her eyes shut as she felt Kish's hand brush her side. _It was dark, and… he smelled really good… this is his fault! I wasn't planning on kissing him, but… c'mon Minto! Snap out of it! You don't actually like Kish! He's a perverted, insensitive jerk! _Minto sighed._ More like a strong, protective, handsome… Arghh! I'm doing it again! But nobody ever really liked me… everyone likes Ichigo… and so does Kish! But then WHY DID HE KISS ME! _

Minto moaned in confusion, shaking her head and pushing her head farther back into the pillows. But Kish misunderstood the moan as something else.

"What's wrong my little Lorikeet?" He asked gently. Minto sighed, but smiled internally. _And now I have a nickname. How cute…_

"… Kish?" Minto finally turned towards him. His pale skin looked even paler in the serene light of the moon, and Minto was sure her skin did too. The moonlight flooded the room through Minto's windows, making everything appear shimmery.

"Hmm?"

"W-why… did you kiss me in that closet? Don't you like Ichigo?" Minto's chocolate brown eyes gazed deep into the alien's golden ones. They remained like that for a moment, everything seemingly still, until Kish moved. His mouth hovered near her ear, barely touching the outside of it as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Because you wanted me too… and I wanted to," he whispered, his breath warming her ear. Minto bit her lip, for her stomach suddenly felt jittery. Kish didn't move from his position, still breathing lightly into her ear. Then he did something that shocked her. He pulled her into a hug.

"K-Kish? What are you doing?" Minto whispered, pressed against his chest. Kish ignored her question, only pulling her into a tighter embrace.

_Why the heck is he hugging me! He's in love with Ichigo!_

"I did like Ichigo for a while," Kish started, still hugging Minto and seeming to read her mind. "Until she made it clear to me that she was in love with that human guy, Masaya. She never realized that I really did… love her…"

Minto pulled away from Kish, looking hard at him.

"So is that why you are pretending to like me? As a replacement for Ichigo?"

Minto stared at Kish, and then gasped as Kish paused, then pushed her underneath him, so he was on top of her. She gasped when he put his face directly in front of hers.

"You. Are. Not. Ichigo's. Replacement. Because. I. Like. You." Kish said, punctuating each of his words with tiny kisses against Minto's forehead. He smiled seductively at her and licked his lips as an afterthought.

"You know little birdie, you taste like… mints…" Kish said, leaning on his elbows to support his weight. Minto squirmed, blushing underneath him, and tried to lightly push him off.

Kish then sat atop her, looking like he was debating something. She was surprised when after a while, he heaved a sigh, and rolled off of her, going back underneath the comforter and not moving.

"Kish?" she said softly, poking the lump that was Kish.

"Hmmm?" Responded the lump.

"I… think you are… okay…" Minto said, her face a flaming shade of red. Kish reappeared slowly from under the covers, grinning, and lifted them so she could crawl under too, and then dropped them as she lay beside him, not yet facing him.

_Ohmigosh. OHMIGOSH! Why did I tell that to him! But he said he liked me too. Okay, fine. I do like him! And when he kissed me, my stomach felt all warm, and my heart fluttered. Is this… love? _Minto sighed in content as she felt Kish's arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. But Minto suddenly had an idea, and she smirked at the evilness of it.

_I won't let him have me just yet. I'm not that easy to get! I will make him work for me…_

"Let me go you pervert!" Minto hissed, initiating her plan.

"What?" Kish's eyes widened in surprise.

"You heard me, get off of me!"

"But I thought you—"

"—well you thought wrong! So get off of me!"

Kish pouted. '_My little birdie is plotting something, I can tell. But what? … Oh well, I guess I'll just have to play her little game… my way!' Kish smirked._

"Oh, but birdie, you're so soft and you smell so good…" Kish said in a teasing voice.

"Well thanks for that information!" Minto said, turning away from him to hide her blush, and struggling to keep her plan working.

_Oh, well, I guess I owe it to Ichigo! If we hadn't played that game…

* * *

**Flashback again!**_

"Dare!" Pai shrugged. Kish laughed evilly, creeping out Tart.

"Fine. Pai, I dare you to rake off Zakuro's underwear and wear it on your head for us to see!" Kish smirked evilly.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE INVOLVED IN THIS!" Zakuro spat at Kish, who was looking pretty smug for one so evil.

"I refuse to touch her undergarments," Pai stated simply.

"What's wrong with my undergarments?" Zakuro turned on Pai, who remained as nonchalant as ever.

"Poor Zakuro-onee-sama!" Minto sighed sympathetically.

"A dare's a dare! You have to do it na no da!" Purin squealed. "Or else the evil melted marshmallows will come to visit you in your dreams!"

Everyone stared at Purin, and someone coughed.

"What? They visit me!" Purin said proudly.

"Come along wolf!" Pai stated, getting up and leaving the room.

"Oh, finally decided to touch my 'undergarments now, have we?" Zakuro hissed with venom, following him out of the room.

"That was gross Kish!" Ichigo wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Really!" Retasu agreed.

"What? I think the guy's sake is getting to me!" Kish said in delight.

"Me too!" Ryou agreed, grinning unfocusedly.

20 minutes later

"Where are they!" Tart whined. Kish smiled (more like grinned) at his younger friend.

"They're probably off 'doing' things!" He cackled.

"Wow… Zakuro and Pai, huh?" Keiichiro shook his head.

"Any nyu, Kish isn't going again because he's perverted, so I'll go." Ichigo commanded. "Purin, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" yelled the excited monkey girl.

"I dare you to sit in Tart's lap for the rest of the game!" Ichigo smiled triumphantly.

"YAY!" Purin exclaimed in pure joy, seating herself comfortably in a blushing Tart's lap.

"Old hag…" he muttered.

"Thankies Ichigo-onee-sama!" Purin said happily. She grinned enthusiastically and scanned the group.

"Minto-onee-sama, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the bird girl replied smoothly.

"Why don't YOU have a boyfriend na no da?"

"…Because I don't need one." Minto blushed. "Ichigo? Truth or dare?"

"Hey! Everyone is forgetting me!" Ryou complained, still drunk.

"Shut UP Ryou. Ichigo?" Minto turned to her friend.

"Truth!"

"How far have you gone with Masaya?"

Ichigo ignored the squawks of protest from Kish, the giggles from the tipsy Ryou, the gasp from Retasu, the barfing noises from Tart, and the squeals from Purin.

"Second base!" Ichigo said proudly. She then glared angrily at poor Kish who was staring at her in mock disbelief.

"Now, Kish. Truth or da—"

"—dare me kitten…" Kish said sulkily. Ichigo broke into an evil grin (which is quite scary, for Ichigo is normally not an evil person!)

"Minto, today's your lucky day!" Ichigo smiled evilly at her best friend.

"W-why are you staring at me like that? Ichigo? Ooof!" Minto's eyes went wide when Ichigo shoved her into Kish, and then pointed to a nearby closet.

"You. Kish. Closet. Seven minutes." Ichigo directed. Ryou, Keiichiro, Purin, Retasu and Tart burst into laughter.

"Kish and Minto, sittin' in a tree!" Purin beaming.

"F-U-C—"Tart joined the chorus.

"Tart! Watch your language!" Kish scolded. Tart stuck out his tongue.

"What are you, my mother? And you know you want to! Screw her, that is…"

"YOU MIDGET!" Ichigo yelled at Tart, standing up for her best friend.

"Shuddup hag! I was speaking to Kish not you!"

"Excuse me, but it is not screwing little alien child, it is called making love," Keiichiro stated, obviously drunk, and lighting some incense. "Peace and love to all!"

"Keiichiro-san? You are drunk. I think you need to take a time out!" Retasu said, dragging him to a corner and putting him in it.

"Wait man! I, like, need my incense!" Keiichiro tugged on Retasu's shirt.

Kish sighed, and then grinned joyfully and licked his lips.

"C'mon birdie! This'll be _fun_!" Kish proceeded to drag Minto into the closet.

"Let me GO you pervert! I'm capable of going in there myself thank you!" Minto spat at him.

"Ooooh! Feisty aren't we?" Kish taunted her, letting her walk into the closet first.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

_And that's how I ended up kissing Kish. Then one thing led to another, and the next thing I know, I'm dared to sleep with the guy!_ Minto thought, still facing away from Kish and blushing. _Well, at least my plan is working! He'll have to prove to me that he loves me before… before what? He kisses me? He kisses anything that moves! So why is it that I am now attracted to Kish?_

"What is the matter my little bird? Are you…" His mouth moved to her ear as he breathed lightly, making her skin tingle. "…nervous?" Her heart skipped a beat.

_I will keep the plan working! _Minto struggled for coherent thought as Kish's hands slowly traveled down towards the bottom of her nightgown again.

"No I am not, now leave me alone Kish. I would like to get some—ah!" Minto's eyes widened as he placed his lips against the back of her neck, sticking out his tongue slightly to taste her skin.

Candi: Well, that's the end of chapter two. Review please and don't be too mean. There may be a LEMON in the next chapter, so stay tuned.

Kish: Review because I want to see what happens between me and Minto. Things are getting hot!


	3. Nighttime fun nya! LEMON

Candi: Hola nya minna-san! I'm baaaaack :)

Kish: (smacks his forehead) Nooooo…

Candi: (Happily) I went to go and visit Sesshy-sama (from Inu-Yasha) an' I poked him, an' poked him till I felt an artery twitch!

Kish: That was… too much information…

Candi: (perches silently on a grumbling Kish's shoulders) …

Kish: (peers at her suspiciously) Why are you so quiet?

Candi: (sighs)

Kish: (smirks) Oh, it's that _special_ time of year when you girls all have your p—

Candi: (anger vein throbs) Ki-sh! It's NOT THAT TIME! I hafta… write the… lemo—

Kish: (excitedly) THE LEMON! GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Candi: This is my first ever lemon, so if you can tell me how to make future ones better—

Kish: (impatiently) --Nobody cares about your life story. GET ON WITH THE FIC!

Candi: I don't own TMM! (grins)

**Reviewers**:

Now to respond to my lucky reviewers!

IndelibleSorrow- Thanks a lot. More ish here, so enjoy nya! (Mint and Kish are my fave pairing!)

BlueDragonGirl1- No! Don't die on meh now! (calls Kish to do CPR)

MewChoco- Thanks! I updated!

tensui- Dare who to kiss Zakuro? Pai? Oh he's doing more than kissing :giggle:

Samantha- Thanks nya! Awww….

Dagger- I know! And the fun part is, tis' my story and I can MAKE him do the dares nyu:smiles:

Sweet as strawberries- Thank you nyu!

MewCandi- thanks!

RoseKitsuneExe.- :puppy eyes: Kish-y ish not ebil nya! Thanks tho!

JackieG.- Thanks!

Seto'sgf- Of coruse Ker':winks: I know ur identity! And I kno where u live:muwhahahahah:

MewMewPower389- :Bows: u have been rewarded w/ur lemon nya!

Tooshine- :haughtily: I know isn't it:grins: Just kiddin' nyu, thank you!

Wingedpeach- Oke-nya! And I'll try nyu. Thank you!

Mintyfreshpurplehaze- I like ur idea, so I'm considering it nya!

Ksarap- thankies!

Mew Lizzy- :happily: I did nya!

Mew Lemon- Really? That's good nya! M x K ish my fave pairing!

ToKYOmEWgAL- Thanks!

Inuyasha's gal- :blushes: aww shucks, I ain't THAT good…. Ya think so:glomps you: Thankies!

Queen of the Moon- Minto DOES act like a seductress! Wow…

CherryQuiche- One lemon coming up!

Sorry, but I'm updating in school and I have to get off the computer, so I'll do the other people in the next chappie!

So, where did we leave off? Oh yeah… Kish was about to screw Minto…

Kish placed his lips lightly against the back of Minto's neck, his tongue tasting her sweet skin. Sucking lightly at the skin there, he smiled against her. Minto moaned as Kish's lips moved to her collarbone. She felt his fingers drift gently down her body, coming to rest on her left breast. As he tweaked her pert nipple through the bra's flimsy fabric, she arched against him.

She blushed as he quickly removed her modest nightgown, stopping every so often to pause and gaze at her face and body. He slowly removed her panties, reveling in the fact that they were already slightly damp due to his teasing. He had a little trouble removing her bra, but she helped him, and was rewarded with a teasing kiss on a hard nipple. She sighed in disappointment when she felt his lips move away and his fingers take its spot, kneading and rolling her nipple. He groaned in delight when she ran her fingers lightly over his back, and arched her own against him.

The silky bed felt soft and warm against her naked skin, and she struggled to grasp the sheets as the alien's hot mouth replaced his fingers. Kish's hand moved lower, lightly tracing her belly, then gently nudging the bird girl's legs apart and brushing lightly across her most sensitive area, earning a surprised, sharp intake of breath from her. Gently spreading her intimate folds, he slid one finger down to her very center, so that Minto pushed her hips up, eager for more. Kish obliged, adding a bit more pressure as he caressed her and suckled her nipple. Minto moaned loudly, making Kish's skin tingle with pleasure as his finger moved even more feverently. Her sweet juices coated it after a while, and he withdrew his fingers, licking them off leisurely and turning Minto on even more.

Abruptly, Kish ceased his ministrations and sat up, to toss the silk covers off of the bed, and onto the floor. Then he got up, and locked the door. Minto moaned at the loss of contact, then unenthusiastically opened her eyes and pushed herself up onto her elbows. She pouted, but Kish quickly returned to the bed.

"Did you really want Tart or Purin walking in here and seeing this?" He waited not for her response as he locked his lips again with hers, sliding his tongue between her teeth to taste her.

Minto reached out and tugged off the band that held the two locks of hair on each side of his head in place, freeing the silky green locks. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him even tighter against her mouth. Kish leaned down to kiss her again, eagerly devouring her with his lips and tongue.

When he finally pulled back, Minto was flushed and breathless. Kish moved lower, licking and kissing the soft skin of Minto's breasts and stomach as he journeyed downward. He positioned himself between her thighs and then smirked up at her, running a wet, warm tongue along her inner thigh. She gasped in delight, trying to move her hips so Kish's mouth would go to the place of need, but he denied her that pleasure and instead contented himself with licking the sweet juices dangerously close to her private area. He finally slid a finger gently into her warm, sensitive entrance before running his tongue lightly against her folds. Minto arched and cried out, trying to close her legs against his head, but he firmly held them open. He lightly sucked on the little bud he found, immensely delighted when her scent washed over him. He slowly slid his tongue into the place he was to enter later, and then pulled out, hearing broken fragments of his name escape Minto's lips.

"F-faster… Kish…" she panted desperately.

He repeated the action again, holding her legs far apart and thrusting his wet tongue deeper and faster in and out of her. She cried out, never before experiencing such pleasure. She never knew Kish could be… that _skillful_ with his tongue! Her excitement was building up, trying to get her somewhere...

But denying her total pleasure, he left her sensitive area for her chest again. He gently kneaded her breast with one hand, the other sliding behind her shoulders to pull her even closer. His lips caught hers again. Minto moaned into his mouth as she tasted herself on him, running her fingers up and down his back, and feeling his erection rubbing lightly against her thigh.

Wanting to return some of the pleasure she was receiving, she slid one hand down his front, cupping his erection then stroking it innocently. Kish inhaled sharply, breaking the kiss momentarily.

Minto grinned. _Still like Ichigo better?_ She smirked. She repeated the action, but then withdrew her hands to take off his pants. She glanced up quickly at him, and found that his eyes were screwed shut, and he was breathing slightly hard.

"G-go o-on my b-bird…" Kish panted, trying to calm down a bit. Minto gestured to his weirdly-designed pants.

"Help me take them off."

Kish showed Minto that the pants were connected to a band that clicked off in the front, and Minto hurriedly unlocked it, eager to see more of Kish and yet frightened at the same time. She gasped when she finally removed the pants.

All she had to say was he was a man, and he _wanted_ her.

Fascinated with his anatomy, Minto experimentally rubbed her thumb across his slick tip receiving a strangled groan from Kish . So Minto turned her full attention onto Kish to see how she could make him do it again. She found that she liked the sound VERY much.

His eyes were tightly closed, and his full lips were parted slightly. Minto realized that her hand was still distractedly fondling his shaft. She smiled, enjoying the feeling of control. Suddenly, she rolled over, pushing the panting alien onto his back. Shooting a look of desire up at him, she knelt between Kish's bent legs and lowered her head slowly to his member. Her tongue slid wetly from base to tip, and she felt him quiver with pleasure beneath her. He groaned softly, tangling his hands in her aqua-colored hair as she enveloped him with her mouth. Minto lightly licked and sucked only the tip, sensing Kish's urge to just flip her over and drive into her mouth. Yet he endured her sensual torture, and she rewarded him by sliding her warm mouth down his length. Kish's hands flew on reflex to her soft hair, pushing down lightly on her head so she could take more of him in. She loved the taste of him, and didn't mind, sliding slowly back up his length and feeling him slowly rock his hips.

_Does she even KNOW how good she is?_ Kish moaned internally, almost going insane as she sucked a bit on the tip of his length, making him arch into her mouth. _She's so innocent in what she does, yet incredibly sexy… Ichigo would just be disgusted! _He just wanted to take her already, but this was also VERY pleasurable… He stifled a cry as she quickened her pace, her mouth moving more rapidly up and down his manhood. He gave up resisting and rocked hard against her mouth. She didn't mind, she just added her hands to it, pumping in time with her mouth.

Kish was in total pleasure, only feeling her mouth and hands on him, and his erection becoming even harder in her mouth. Minto slowly became turned on too as she concentrated solely on moving her mouth and hands quickly on his length. The alien moaned, and turned over so she was underneath him, and he was now pumping into her warm mouth. He thrust as far as she could hold him, almost going over the edge when her soft fingers lightly ran over his backside. He finally came, her warm, sucking mouth pleasuring him to his the point of insanity, and he released his seed into her mouth. Minto was so lost in giving Kish pleasure that she was surprised when she felt something wet and warm pump into her mouth. Thinking nothing of it and just believing it to be more of his juices, she swallowed and slowed her pace down. Kish finally stopped pumping, little electric shocks coursing through his body as Minto continued sucking slowly. He finally turned back over and Minto released Kish's manhood from her mouth. She rested happily on his thigh.

"You are so wonderful… and beautiful…" Kish smiled down at Minto. She looked happy that she'd made Kish forget about Ichigo. _And he said I was beautiful!_ Minto thought happily, lying on the pillow beside Kish. He looked at her, hands resting behind his head.

Kish became uncomfortably aroused again when he saw Minto lying bare beside him, some remains of his seed still on her face. She looked back innocently at him; no clue how she was affecting him yet again. His arm wrapped around her small waist, pulling her against him once more. Her eyes widened in surprise when he kissed her again.

"I'm not through with you yet birdie… we still can have more fun you know!" Kish whispered seductively into her mouth before moving it to her ear. He inserted his tongue and pushed a finger into Minto's wetness again. He felt her squirm underneath him, removed his tongue from her ear, and then dipped two slender fingers into her, gently stretching her walls. Thrusting them deep inside of her, he winced as he felt a barrier against his fingertips.

"What's wrong?" Minto managed to moan, rocking her hips against his pumping fingers.

"You're a virgin?" Kish removed his fingers from her warmth, placing them in his mouth as Minto moaned again, then blushed. Her belly stirred as if butterflies were in them as she watched Kish remove her slick juices from her finger with his tongue.

"I've never done this before…" Minto said stiffly, glaring slightly at Kish to see if he would laugh at her.

"That's good to know that you're clean birdie, but it might… hurt a bit…" Kish sighed.

"Why?" Minto cocked her head mock innocently. She knew perfectly well why, but she liked the way Kish squirmed.

"Well…uh…" Kish tried to explain. His face flushed slightly, and he scratched his head. He finally reached for her hand. "Give me your finger." He commanded.

Minto complied, watching him place one in his mouth, coating it with wetness before placing it by her entrance. He slid her own finger inside of her, and told her to push a bit up. She did so and felt her barrier blocking her way. Kish removed his hand and watched her touch her barrier, pretending like she didn't know it was there. His manhood slowly stiffened again, seeing Minto touch her most secret place. Minto looked questioningly at his length, wondering what he was getting so turned on about.

"I trust you…" she said slowly, removing her finger from herself too soon for Kish's liking.

"Okay!" Kish said happily, removing his shirt and placing her gently atop of him so she could control it. Minto gasped as she felt his warm manhood slide slowly into her heated entrance.

Candi:stares at story: Cliffy nyu! I have officially been possessed by something. How could I have written that:wails: I'm a wicked girl nyaaaaa!

Kish:chanting and dancing in circles blissfully: I get to have se-x! I get to have se-x!

Candi: 30 reviews so far nya…. The lemony-ness continues in chapter three nya, so stay tuned cuz' I'll update soon!


	4. Kishuu gets a midnight snack! LEMON!

Candi:glomps reviewers: Thankies people for 43 reviews! WOOT!

Kishuu:bored: Get back to the lemon… or else I'll strangle you with my floaty ribbon thingies!

Candi: Um… that sounds scawy… Oh, and reviewer peeps? I want you ta' know that Citric Acid didn't steal meh story! My friends (Tsuki-san and Seto'sgf) are sharing that account to write stories, so I decided to put this story on there as well. Sorry for the inconveniences peeps:sweatdrops: I don't own TMM nya!

* * *

LAST TIME NYA… 

"I trust you…" she said slowly, removing her finger from herself too soon for Kish's liking.

"Okay!" Kish said happily, removing his shirt and placing her gently atop of him so she could control it. Minto gasped as she felt his warm manhood slide slowly into her heated entrance.

* * *

Minto felt instantly contented as she felt Kish's warmth slide slowly into her heated flesh. Sinking a bit more onto him, she gasped as she felt him prod against her barrier. 

"This is the part where it hurts bluebird…" Kish struggled to keep his breathing even as he felt Minto's soft heat slowly envelope him. "You still trust me?"

Minto nodded in determination, sinking even lower onto his warm flesh, and moaning.

Kish looked up at the bird girl impaling herself slowly onto him, and finally snapped. He rolled her over and locked his arms protectively around her shoulder blades. Leaning down quickly and placing an apologetic kiss in advance on her heated lips, he drove quickly into her, muffling her startled cry with his mouth. Tears formed in the corner of Minto's eyes, and Kish winced a bit in sympathy as her virginity was torn away by him.

_This hurts…_ Minto suddenly felt wrong, as if she were being torn apart from the inside. _Why does it hurt so much?_

Kish looked down at Minto, staying extremely still lest he hurt her more. Crying silently, she gritted her teeth in a brave effort not to push him away, and looked courageously back up at him. He smiled gently at her and wiped her tears away with his finger, trying to soothe her, and slowly rolled her back atop of him, so she could lie on his smooth chest.

Finally, Minto felt strong enough to wiggle around again, and received a strangled moan from Kish, who had waited too patiently for her. Smiling, she wiggled again, and tentatively moved slowly up his length. Finding no pain, she slid back down again, earning another gasp from Kish, who in turn, arched his hips to meet hers. Feeling intense pleasure wash over her, she did it again, a bit faster, and ended up moaning herself.

Kish seemed to wait for this, and pushed her beneath him yet again, enjoying the feel of her warm body underneath his, and moving into her again. She clutched at the covers around her as he drove again into her, harder and faster, but found no grip on the silky sheets.

Minto uttered a short cry as Kish thrusted deeper into her, and she accustomed her pace to hers, meeting her hips with his in utter contentment. Their pace quickened, as Kish lost his senses and pounded into the needing girl, feeling her hands wind into his green locks and drag him down for a fiery kiss.

"More… Ki-sh… fast-er…" Minto moaned, urging Kish to move faster within her. She cried out as he struck a place very sensitive inside of her, that almost made her explode. Kish didn't even bother to muffle it, his body covered with a thin layer of sheen and trying to accommodate Minto's needs.

Looking up at him, Minto's belly fluttered even more as she saw Kish's eyes smoldering with passion… for her? And another look was in his eyes as well…

Minto could feel something building up slowly in her stomach, fierce waves of pleasure rushing through her body with every thrust. Her blood crackled with electricity as she willed to meet whatever that wave was. She found it when Kish's hand slid between their heated bodies and flick her nipple lightly. She screamed in total bliss, spots of light dancing before her eyes as she felt that she and Kish were the only two people in the world, clenching her walls around his member.

That in turn sent him over the edge, her small body fitting his perfectly and her muscles squeezing him. He moaned out her name in pure pleasure, wrapping his arms around her and giving one final thrust before withdrawing from her. He wasn't sure she was ready to have a child yet.

"Minto…" He moaned, her name traveling to her lips as he pulled her into a steaming kiss. Her eyes closed joyfully as she rode on waves of pleasure, exhausted yet content.

Kish pulled back a bit from her when he noticed her body emitting a faint blue aura. She didn't eve seem to notice it, and she rested tiredly on the fluffy pillows. Only when her blue tail started to flicker on and off her body, her hair also changing color, did Kish try to wake Minto.

"Huh?" She said sleepily. "Whuzz wrong?"

"Minto, your tail… and hair…" Kish sat up to stare at her. They were gone.

Minto stretched lazily.

"Well, they're gone now, so don't worry." She said smoothly. She pushed Kish down on the pillows and stretched out next to him, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin against hers. She gazed dreamily up at Kish with hazy eyes.

"What did you think my little bird?" Kish said seductively, lazily tracing her smooth jaw line with one hand and her stomach with another.

"That was amazing…" Minto said drowsily. "And you now what? For once, you called me my proper name… Minto…"

Kish's eyes widened a bit.

"I thought you liked my nickname for you?" he whined a bit.

"I do. But it is nice to hear you same my real name for once, instead of birdie, or Lorikeet, or bluebird—"

"Okay then… Minto… I'll call you that from now on, okay?" Kish smirked at her, moving his hand slowly to her breast.

"Ki-sh!" Minto gasped, suddenly feeling dirty for becoming so aroused again. "Not so soon…"

"Mm-hmm…" Kish replied unheedingly, his mouth slowly traveling down her chest again to find a pert nipple. He took it in his mouth.

"C'mon Kish, stop…" Minto said halfheartedly, twitching a bit as Kish calmly flicked a tongue over her nipple. She felt him grin against her breast, and start to caress her other nipple with his other hand. Minto moaned, arching against his sucking mouth and smiling a it when she felt him suckle a bit harder.

"Actually, I think I'll take your advice…" Kish stated simply, removing his warm mouth from her breast and sitting up. "I'll be back!"

Kish quickly threw on his clothes and then teleported out of the room, leaving Minto behind. She pouted indignantly and sighed.

_What am I doing… this will all be over in the morning… What did you get yourself into girl?_ Minto smacked her forehead lightly, and shivered as she remembered Kish's warm breath on her skin, his sexy comments invading her ears. She shook her head to these thoughts. _In the morning, he'll only go for Ichigo again, with no one to love me anymore… where could he be going? _Minto then suddenly gasped. _What will the girls say when they find out? And my parents…

* * *

_

MEANWHILE WITH KISH…

"Where is the freaking light switch?" Kish growled, stumbling in the dark of the kitchen, or what he assumed to be the kitchen. "I'm blind! I can't see! Oh, wait, here it is!" Kish pushed the light switch and was relived when light flooded the kitchen.

"Pai? Zakuro? What are you two doing in here?" Kish's mouth twitched into a grin. "Where did you two go after the game?"

"To answer your first issue, we were simply getting a snack." Pai stated, a faint tinge coming over his normally pale cheeks. Zakuro, face unnaturally flushed answered as well.

"And we decided that the game was childish, so we went to go and talk!" Zakuro responded, her voice calm, but her eyes mischievous.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight…" Kish responded, smirking, and he went over to the fridge.

"What are YOU doing up?" Pai retorted.

"Getting a snack!" Kish tossed casually over his shoulder, finding what he wanted and closing the fridge. Pai and Zakuro's eyes widened (for once) in shock.

"What kind of snack is that? What do you need that for?" Zakuro demanded, blushing a bit.

"Kish?" Pai looked questioningly at Kish, who smirked at him.

"I have my reasons…" Kish replied evilly, before teleporting, and leaving the two stunned people in the kitchen.

END OF CHAPPIE FOUR!

* * *

Candi: So much ermmm… youknowwhat in one chapter… O.o;; 

Kish: My snack is---- :is cut off by Candi:

Candi: Reviewers guess! Whoever guesses right gets a special present from meh! Oh, and I will only update until I have at least 50 reviews please nya!

Kish:sweatdrops: You're getting vain… :rolls eyes:

Candi: XD Aren't I though?


	5. Torture Kish's way!

Candi: (Dances around joyfully in circles) NYA! 53 REVIEWS! The gladness kills me! (Spazzes out happily)

Kish: (Pokes her) I'm surprised that that many people actually like you in this pathetic world!

Candi: (blissfully) Of course they love me siwwy! Who couldn't? (Makes baby face and hides scythe behind back) And for a person who's had so much pleasure in the past chapters, you're getting awfully rude! (Pouts)

Kish: (pretends not to see scythe) Uhhhh… I think I'll behave…

Candi: (glomps him) Good! So I guess I WON'T be tempted to do a Ryou x Minto one… or maybe a Minto x Zakuro just to piss Tsuki-onee-sama off… (In your face Tsuki! He…)

Kish: O.o;; Uh… yeah, sure. Anything between me and Minto in this chappie?

Candi: (grins evilly) All I have to say is that I was a very naughty girl when I wrote this chapter! Oh, and Kish's midnight snack is revealed in this chapter! Let's see who guessed right! I DO NOT OWN TMM CUZ' IF I DID, THE SCAWY MEN IN BLACK SUITS WOULD HAVE TO KILL ME FOR ALL OF THE WRONG THINGS I WOULD MAKE KISH DO TO MINTO! (Bows) Thank you!

* * *

Last time…

"What are YOU doing up?" Pai retorted.

"Getting a snack!" Kish tossed casually over his shoulder, finding what he wanted and closing the fridge. Pai and Zakuro's eyes widened (for once) in shock.

"What kind of snack is that? What do you need that for?" Zakuro demanded, blushing a bit.

"Kish?" Pai looked questioningly at Kish, who smirked at him.

"I have my reasons…" Kish replied evilly, before teleporting, and leaving the two stunned people in the kitchen.

"Do you have any CLUE why Kish needs that?" Zakuro looked to Pai, who was rummaging in the fridge for something.

"I do not know Zakuro." Pai closed the fridge, carrying some frosting with him. He smirked a bit when Zakuro's eyebrows rose a bit. "But let's do continue from where we left off before… in my room shall we?"

Zakuro's face remained cool as she followed Pai out of the kitchen, but a shadow remained behind the kitchen door, snickering a bit. Guess what dark haired alien had remained behind to overhear them?

"So, those two WERE at it… this morning will definitely be interesting…" Kish smirked, then teleported back to his room.

When he got back, he found Minto huddled up underneath the covers, almost sleeping. She jumped a bit when Kish got into the bed and turned on the lamp near the bedside.

"Kish, turn it off!" Minto nearly screeched, hiding under the covers and trying not to let Kish see her.

"C'mon honey, you let me see you before! You so sexy…´ Kish's voice sounded muffled to her underneath the covers. Minto REALLY didn't want him to see her naked in the light. And besides, she was embarrassed. She heard Kish sigh.

"All right then Minty, I guess all of these strawberries are mine then…" he said, huffing a bit. Minto's ears perked up. "And after all the trouble I went to bring it up for you…"

Minto slowly came from under the covers, clutching the sheet to her chest as she looked at Kish. Normally, strawberries were Ichigo's thing, but they seemed very refreshing after what had happened. Kish smiled at her and slowly ate a strawberry, making sure he sucked up every last drop of the red juice before putting the green stem onto the napkin he'd brought up. She glared at Kish a bit and pouted.

"You did that on purpose!" Minto protested, her eyes watching the bowl of strawberries as a bird would bird seed. Kish looked mildly surprised.

"Did what?" He said mock innocently.

"Gimmie one!" Minto complained, sticking out her hands like a stubborn child trying to get candy. This was an instant mistake as the sheets she had clutched to her slid off her chest and exposed her breasts to Kish, who smirked.

"I know what you're thinking you pervert!" Minto blushed, hurriedly covering herself and trying to grab the bowl at the same time. _What do I mean pervert… he had full access to these when we were… we had… _Minto's face automatically turned the exact shade of a tomato when she thought of what they did. Kish seemed to read her mind, and his satisfied smile grew even larger.

"Alright, you can have some," he declared almost regally. Minto sighed, knowing he was planning something. And what was that thing sticking out at the end of the bed? "Come over here."

Minto grudgingly got up, making sure the covers were tight around her, and went to him, sitting crossed legged facing him. He smiled at her, taking a strawberry from the bowl and placing a slender finger under her chin.

_He does NOT think that he's going to FEED ME! _Minto looked a bit shocked. _Not even I get hand fed at home, and I have servants!_

"Open." Kish calmly instructed. Minto almost said no, but she REALLY wanted that strawberry… it was so ripe and made her mouth almost water…

She hesitantly opened her mouth.

"Close your eyes too."

"Hn." Minto grumbled, complying, and screwing her eyes shut as well. She almost squealed in delight as she felt him place the strawberry gently in her mouth.

"Bite."

She bit, and the juice exploded from the berry, refreshing and cool. It was very sweet, and Minto almost sighed when she finished it.

She opened one eye and looked pleadingly at Kish, who was smiling seductively at her.

"More?"

"Was it good?"

"Yes…" Minto grudgingly admitted.

"Then you feed me one. I'm hungry too you know!" Kish grinned. Minto's stomach fluttered.

_Why does it DO that every time he smiles? Gods, I feel so sappy…_

Minto took the strawberry from the bowl, and leaned a bit over Kish, whose eyes were uncomfortably on hers.

"You close your eyes." Minto instructed, blushing a bit when he did so, and opened his mouth as well. His full lips and pink tongue looked so inviting…

Minto shook her head, clearing those thoughts, and placed the end of the strawberry between his lips, and almost moaning a bit when he sucked on the tip of the strawberry, as if to test it, then slowly chewing the berry and swallowing. Kish smiled, knowing the effect he was having on Minto (her breathing became a bit irregular when he first tasted the strawberry), but he almost choked when Minto nearly shoved the rest down his throat.

He finished his strawberry, then fished another one out of the ceramic bowl. Minto was eagerly awaiting her turn, and happily closed her eyes and parted her lips for her treat. She instantly bit down on the strawberry when it entered her mouth, but was startled when she felt Kish's lips over hers.

She instantly relaxed as his arms wrapped around her shoulder blades and his tongue slipped through her teeth to hers.

She tasted like strawberries. _Of course she tastes like strawberries you idiot! She was eating them! _Kish sighed._ She is so adorable…_

They parted for some air, Minto gasping a bit, and Kish smirking (A/N: He seems to like smirking!)

"One more?" Minto said slowly, gesturing towards the bowl. Kish nodded in delight, grabbing one, and holding it barely above her lips. Minto growled, and tried to grab it with her teeth, but he moved it away. He finally put it in her mouth, and she was about to chew when he swooped down and grabbed it from her with his teeth. Minto growled even louder at him, trying to get it back from him. He merely sat up, and looked at her coolly with it in his teeth.

"If you want it come and get it!" Kish said with much difficulty because of the strawberry in his mouth. Minto looked slyly at him.

"I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you?" Minto replied cunningly. She laughed a bit at the look on his face. Dropping the sheet that was covering her, and exposing her chest, she smirked as his mouth opened in shock, letting the strawberry fall. Minto caught it in delight, popping it in her mouth and enjoying it. She watched as Kish slowly shook his head, staring at her, before smiling VERY evilly. Minto had seen Kish looking evil, but this look was purely EVIL, and Minto could tell that she was in for it.

"Naughty little birds have to be put in their place!" Kish said sensually. "So…." Minto could only gasp as Kish's movements became so fast, they were blurred. Next thing she knew, she was tied with her arms over her head, and her feet were tied up.

"Kish! Untie me this instant!" Minto gasped. She frowned when Kish pulled the cover off of her,

"Nope. You need to be taught your lesson birdie." Kish said smoothly, pulling on the thing at the end of the bed.

"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME DO YOU NEED WHIPPED CREAM FOR!" Minto glared at him.

"For eating!" Kish replied, shaking the can and then removing the top.

"Eating where?" Minto was afraid she already knew the answer.

"Bad birdies shouldn't ask too many questions!" Kish suddenly stated. "When they're about to be punished!"

"What did I do?" Minto asked, not liking being tied up. She REALLY needed to itch her leg!

Kish didn't answer her. He instead placed the nozzle on the smooth skin of Minto's stomach, and pressed. Minto giggled when the cool cream touched her skin, and laughed when he made a line to her bellybutton.

"Tickles huh?" Kish said with a sly grin. "Perfect. Now for your torture…"

Minto's eyes widened as Kish quickly hovered a top of her stomach, looking up at her before lowering his pink tongue delicately to the cream. Lapping it up as a cat would, Minto's eyes became the size of dinner plates as he ate the rest of the cream, then started to lick at her skin in slow, sensual circles making her skin tingle.

When he had finally consumed all of the cream, he sat back up (much to Minto's discontent) and got the cream again. This time, he slowly sprayed the cream on her delicate breasts, going in spirals and the cold of the cream making her become aroused. Kish again swooped down, his mouth steadily devouring the whipped cream while licking at her breasts. His hot tongue passed slowly over her nipples, making them become even harder in his mouth as he took one in his mouth, the whipped cream being sucked up as well. Minto desperately wanted to cradle his head to her, or grab the sheets or something, especially since Kish's hand had moved to her private area, fingering her there as well. She couldn't even arch against him, she was tied so tightly.

"Kish, please…" Minto struggled to gasp.

"This is torture MY way little bird! How will you learn anything if I'm always giving you what you want?" Kish said, removing his mouth from her and withdrawing his finger, lazily licking at it. "Maybe if you beg…"

"I will NOT!" Minto spat. Kish shrugged.

"Suit yourself!" he smirked. "You'll be doing so later anyway!" Minto huffed at him. She moaned as Kish went back to her breasts again, taking a nipple into his mouth and lavishing it with his tongue. His deft hands caressed her stomach in slow, sensual circles, kindling a fire deep within her belly. She cried out when Kish sucked lightly on her nipple, then slid his hand to her private area and inserted one finger into her, making her gasp heavily, and try to arch against him. When she found her binds tighter than ever, she growled, and tried to lift her hips for more.

* * *

Candi: And that's where I leave off!

Kish: (whining) Aw, but you left off at the good part! And I'm not mean enough to tie my sweet lil' tori up! (Smirks) I'd let her enjoy it!

Candi: (giggling) I'm totally ebil, aren't I? 60 review ta' update, and the lemonyness continues in chappie six! (Wow, I did 6 chapters! I've never done so many before…)

Kish: Review please, or else no story for you.

Candi: Sheesh. And I'm sa'posta' be the good Sama… (XD Tsuki…)


	6. Morning Goddess!

Candi: (wailing) Nyaaaaaaaa! I cannot believe I fought with Limey and Orange nyu! (Cheerfully) But I made up with them again! n.n

Kish: (boredly) whoop-dee-do. Story now please?

Candi: In a moment Kisshu no baka! I want to thank meh reviewers nyan! (Throws you all Sesshoumaru plushies)

Kish: Someday you're going to seriously hurt somebody with those…

Candi: I know! n.n Isn't it lovely? And guess what? I bought TMM a la mode on Saturday! I luff it! And Meguro… but I detest Berry. I'll tell you why later… (Happily) On with the ficcy nya! Me no own TMM nyu!

Kish: O.O;; At least the story's starting…

* * *

**Last time…**

"Kish, please…" Mint struggled to gasp.

"This is torture MY way little bird! How will you learn anything if I'm always giving you what you want?" Kish said, removing his mouth from her and withdrawing his finger, lazily licking at it. "Maybe if you beg…"

"I will NOT!" Mint spat. Kish shrugged.

"Suit yourself!" he smirked. "You'll be doing so later anyway!" Mint huffed at him. She moaned as Kish went back to her breasts again, taking a nipple into his mouth and lavishing it with his tongue. His deft hands caressed her stomach in slow, sensual circles, kindling a fire deep within her belly. She cried out when Kish sucked lightly on her nipple, then slid his hand to her private area and inserted one finger into her, making her gasp heavily, and try to arch against him. When she found her binds tighter than ever, she growled, and tried to lift her hips for more.

**Now…**

Kish stiffened a bit when he heard something creak outside of the bedroom door. Mint huffed in impatience and exasperation, squirming a bit as Kish's finger went still within her.

The door whammed open to reveal an overjoyed Ichigo, a hyper Pudding, a beet-red Ryou, a drunken Keiichiro, a laughing Tart, and a blushing Lettuce.

"Oh. My. Fudging. GOD!" Mint panted, turning steadily redder by the second. Kish just remained cool, seeming to actually take pleasure in the attention.

"G-gomen nasai Mint-chan!" Lettuce stammered embarrassedly.

"Wow Kish, you got to her first…" Keiichiro smirked. Everybody remained silent and stared at Keiichiro.

"I will be quiet now."

"OOOH! Look'it where Kish's finger is Tar-tar!" Pudding exclaimed in excitement pulling on the boy's pigtails a bit. "I wonder if I can push my finger that far up into meh!" (A/N: O.o;;)

"Kish, you are setting a bad example for Pudding!" Ryou scolded, keeping Pudding's fingers away from her lower region and glaring at Kish.

"Why were you spying on us?" Kish replied simply, shrugging at Ryou and covering the now completely red Mint with the sheets. She had a color that tomatoes would be proud of. And the look on her face… Kish wasn't sure whether the look was of embarrassment, or anger, but it was an interesting look nonetheless!

"I AM the PERFECT matchmaker!" Ichigo sighed dreamily. "Now if only it'll work with me and Masaya…"

"Why didja tie Mint up Kish?" Tart smiled evilly, very unchildlike things running through his 'poor' little head.

"Well you see Tart, when a daddy and a mommy love each other very much, they decide to join 'as one' in a bed!" Kish started to avidly explain.

"Kish, that's enough!" Ryou sighed in exasperation.

"But that STILL doesn't answer my question!" Tart pointed out.

"Then have Ryou give you the birds and the bees talk!" Kish shrugged carelessly.

"They HAVE those on your planet?" Ryou asked incredulously. (A/N: Big word! Wow am I odd nya…)

"Get. Out. Now!" Mint's teeth were clenched and she was TOTALLY embarrassed. I mean, who wouldn't be? She was sleeping with someone who had been their past nemesis, and had been seen by her manager AND friends!

"Well I think we should be going; that's enough for one night guys!" Lettuce said, very uncomfortably and blushing, covering Pudding and Tart's eyes and ushering them away from the doorway. "Goodnight everyone!"

"Aw Lettuce! We already saw them in the beginning! Why can't we finish watching them?" Pudding whined.

"Is this what you humans call 'pornography'?" Tart demanded suddenly.

Lettuce's meek face became red as a heavy blush came over her face.

"Ummm… ask Ichigo about it later…"

"Hey! How would I know?" Ichigo pouted, following Lettuce away from the doorway. She poked her head back through the door quickly. "Hey Mint-chan? Fill me in in the morning!" She winked.

"You can join us if you want Kitten…" Kish left off suggestively. For some weird reason, Mint got a bit annoyed at his nickname for Ichigo.

"No, I think I _won't_!" Ichigo sweatdropped. "Lettuce, wait up!" She left.

"Buh-bye kiddies! Have fun!" Keiichiro winked cheerfully, and left.

"Oh yeah Mint? Nice chest!" Ryou smirked as he left a steaming Mint behind, shutting the door gently behind him and chuckling when she muttered a string of curses after him.

Kish stared at the door for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Now. Where were we?" Kish smiled, licking his lips as he moved atop of Mint's body.

"I'm soooooooo gonna get her in the morning! Ichigo planned all of this!" Mint was so frustrated, she felt a sudden urge to rip out her hair! She got even MORE angry when she remembered she couldn't, because she was TIED UP.

Kish merely raised a slender eyebrow.

"But is it not enjoyable?"

Mint ignored him, blushing a bit as she continued. It was WAY more than enjoyable, but she was not going to admit that to him! "I WILL KILL SHIROGANE! Argggggh… I have never—" Mint was cut off.

"--Sounded so much like a pirate in your entire life!" Kish smirked. "Now hold still birdie. We still have the WHOLE night to go…" Kish's eyes ravished her lovely body, distracting Mint for a moment with their piercing gaze.

"Shirogane's right!" Kish suddenly stated. "You DO have a nice chest. In fact, a VERY delectable looking one…"

Mint's breath hitched as his mouth came closer, and closer to her breasts.

"Mint, my little bluebird, you're mine…" were Kish's last words before he indulged her in heavy throes of passion.

"I'm… I'm yours…"

**Morning…**

Mint stretched luxuriously like a contented cat, and yawned softly. She noted with a small smile, the warmth that was Kish's chest pressed against her bare back. He was fast asleep, a small, triumphant smile on his face.

"Even in sleep he is rebellious…" Mint whispered with a small giggle. His arms were encircling her waist protectively, and his breathing was slow, unhurried. She could feel his heartbeat pounding its rhythm into her back, till it resonated through her skin and nerves.

Sunlight fell in slanted rays across the bed, through the blinds and pooled onto her and Kish's skin, bathing them in warmth. Mint turned around in his hold, so she was facing him. His face still held faint traces of dried whipped cream from the night before, as she was sure hers did. There were slight marks on his smooth chest from where she had mischievously nibbled him. His lips were still a tiny bit swollen from kissing, licking and devouring hers. The smell of pancakes and bacon drifted in the air.

"Keiichiro must be at it… I wonder how he doesn't have a major hangover from all the sake he drank last night." Mint smiled inwardly, and gazed thoughtfully at Kish.

_He looks like an angel asleep... _Mint thought absently. _But he has some satanic things to make him look like a dark god… His ears… his hair… he has a dark AND light quality around him… He looks way handsomer in the light! How could Ichigo ever have thought him weird? I guess I have to thank her for this though…_

Mint reached up slightly to touch the tip of his pointed ears. They quivered a bit, sensitive to her touch even when he was in slumber.

_Sheesh... I hope that our children won't have humongous ears like this..._ Minto froze. _Oh my god, now I'm thinking about... about having CHILDREN with him? What in Kami's name is WRONG with me?_

Minto gasped as she heard a voice that sounded familiarly like Ichigo's in her head.

_What is RIGHT with you? _The voice mocked teasingly.

Minto ignored the voice.

She gazed back down at his chest, then at his neck.

_What? What is that? _Mint stared in wonder at his neck. If she weren't really paying attention, she would've overlooked it, but when she saw on his neck, just at the junction between his neck and collarbone. Was a mark. Mint sweatdropped.

_H-he's not a Mew i-is he?_

But when she observed further, she found that it was a sort of bite mark. But it looked like a kind of hole, like an animal with only one tooth had bitten him.

"An animal with one tooth…" Mint said thoughtfully.

_Oh well, I'll ask him about it later! Anyway, I cannot believe we… I… had… SEX! What am I going to tell my parents? And grandmother? And my brother? _(A/N: In this story, Mint's parents went on a business trip, her grandmother went to visit a sick relative, and her brother went to… some random place! n.n)

_What if I get pregnant? Oh, wait, can his 'stuffs' even make a child in me? He's an alien! …I don't think I'm pregnant though, I just have this feeling_…

"Good morning my aqua haired goddess!" A seductive voice purred her from her thoughts. Kish wrapped his arms tighter around Mint's delicate waist before moving his mouth to her ear. He pressed his lips to the soft outer shell, and then nibbled lightly on her earlobe before whispering into her ear sensually.

"We had fun last night, didn't we?"

Mint shivered deliciously.

Mint cursed Kish for being so damned **_sexy_** in the morning. With golden eyes half-lidded from sleep and awakening lust, his dark hair sexily tousled, and a playful grin on his face, Mint decided to screw (not that way you naughty readers you! n.n) Ichigo and the others, her parents, and grandmother. Hell, even screw her brother! She LIKED feeling needed by someone.

"Ki-ish, what time is it?" Mint whined good-naturedly back at him, not answering his question. She remembered the night vividly, her body feeling a bit sore still from all of Kish's 'experimenting'. "Ummm... I'm hungry! I want some breakfast!"

"I'm hungry too my goddess… for you!" Kish whispered, swooping down for a kiss while sliding his hands up to her soft, bare breasts.

Caressing her tongue with his, Kish groaned as Mint eagerly returned the fiery kiss, and slowly circled her nipples. She moaned with awakening lust as Kish's hot mouth replaced his warm hands, and arched her back to meet his soft lips.

Sucking a bit on a taut nipple, Kish teased her with his tongue before parting her thighs gently with his slender hands. Slowly trailing tiny kisses down her chest, past her stomach and to the apex of her thighs, he pressed a searing kiss against the delicate flesh there before nudging the area with his nose.

Kish sighed in delight, inhaling her spicy, yet sweet scent before running his tongue lightly through her folds.

Mint fought not to grab a fistful of Kish's hair and press her sensitive area against the tip of his nose. Kish just smirked at her hunger for him, and delicately licked the heated flesh there, making sure to run his tongue from the bottom to the top.

Mint gasped in delight, throwing all resistance to the winds and rocking against his warm mouth. Kish decided to indulge her, and slipped his tongue into her heat, thrusting according to her pace. Mint's eyes shut tightly, her hands tangling into Kish's dark hair, and her hips bucking underneath his mouth.

Kish's hands slid under Mint's hips, cupping her bottom and pressing her even tighter against his mouth, licking her sweet juices that were flowing from her.

Mint screamed in ecstasy when Kish finally moved up to her sensitive nub, mouthing her there slowly before slipping a finger quickly inside of her, and pumping quickly. Mint felt electricity flow through her veins and concentrate in that one area, making her tingle a bit with pent up energy.

_The only... people in the… world… me… and… Ki— Mint's_ thoughts scattered.

"KISH!" Mint moaned, releasing all of the energy she had been holding in and stiffening, clutching Kish's hair tightly as multicolored spots exploded in front of her eyes.

Kish smiled as Mint writhed in pleasure, and gave her one last lick before sitting up. She finally stilled after a while, her chest heaving and her eyes closed tightly.

_She looks absolutely AMAZING… _Kish thought, looking at his now resting lover. _… I think… I love… Mint…_

* * *

Candi: What will happen when our Mint and Kishgo down for breakfast nya? Myaaa… that's where I end for now nyan! I know, not very long, but I'm trying!(whines) It's summer break and I go on vacations too, okay?

Kish: (snorts) Humph. That's no reason to not write more you baka neko! You have a laptop! Write more now!

Candi: (giggles) Ooooh… I think SOMEBODY likes meh story nyan! n.n Well, save yer feistiness for Mint-chan, k'?

Kish: (sweating) Uhehehhehehe… um… nooooo! Why would I like YOUR story? (Mutters) Stupid human…

Candi: Well, next chappie may be longer, who knows? Thankies for the wonderful reviews nya, and have a happy belated Fourth of July! I'll update soon, k'? NO KISH, DON'T EAT THAT!

Kish: (quickly hides firecracker behind back) Nani? I wasn't doing anything!


End file.
